vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Subject Delta
Summary Subject Delta is the protagonist of BioShock 2. Delta was the first successful Big Daddy subject bonded to a Little Sister. He has a Delta symbol on his suit, which is the fourth letter in the Greek alphabet, signifying Delta was the fourth counted test subject taken from Persephone for Alpha Series conversion at Fontaine Futuristics. Delta is also a symbol commonly used in mathematics to represent change or variation. Subject Delta has the features of a Big Daddy, such as the vocal cord modulator surgery and large diving suit. Like other Alpha Series Big Daddies, he retains a large degree of free will, but he is forced into a protection bond with a single Little Sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Subject Delta, "Johnny Topside" Origin: Bioshock 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Prototype Alpha Series Big Daddy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Hacking, Information Analysis, Technology Manipulation, Mini-Tornado Trap, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Control, Fire Manipulation, Big Sister Summoning, Insect Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to if not superior to Big Daddies, Stronger than Brute Splicers) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Stronger than Brute Splicers, who can throw around a grand piano with ease. Can wield the Rivet Gun and a 50 Caliber machine gun with one hand) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High (Can continue fighting as long as he has a constant supply of EVE) Range: Extended melee range with drill. Dozens of meters with weapons and explosives Standard Equipment: Bouncer Drill, Hack Tool, Perspective Research Camera, Assorted Heavy Weapons, First Aid Kits, EVE Reserves Intelligence: Above Average (Delta is far more intelligent than standard Big Daddies) Weaknesses: Reliant on EVE Notable Attacks/Techniques: Plasmids: Plasmids are special serums made from processed ADAM that introduce modified stem cells into the body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving the user what some might call "super powers". Unlike his later successors, Subject Delta is open to genetic alteration, allowing him the use of Plasmids. He is able to wield Plasmids and weapons simultaneously. *'Cyclone Trap' - Spawns mini-tornado traps (which can be made into Plasmid Traps) that fling Splicers into the air. *'Decoy' - Spawns a hologram that distracts enemies away from the player. *'Electro Bolt' - Sends charged currents of electricity to stun enemies and electrify water. *'Hypnotize' - Causes the target to attack any nearby enemies. *'Incinerate!' - Ignites enemies and objects in a radius. Fire spreads rapidly. *'Insect Swarm' - Spawns a swarm of bees that continuously attack and distract nearby enemies. *'Scout' - Allows the user to project a "ghost" form from their body which they can control. *'Security Command' - Tags an enemy causing all nearby Security Devices to target it. *'Summon Eleanor' - Temporarily summons Eleanor Lamb to battle alongside the player. *'Telekinesis' - Pulls the targeted enemy or object towards the user and allows it to be thrown. *'Winter Blast' - Temporarily freezes the target, allowing them to be shattered. Weapons: Subject Delta has a powerful arsenal in BioShock 2, from unstoppable melee attacks to devastating ranged weapons. *'Rivet Gun' - The Rivet Gun is a single-shot, semiautomatic ranged weapon that fires high-speed Rivets. It is fast, accurate, powerful, and has low recoil. In addition to its base ammunition, its two alternate ammo types allow it to deal additional damage and deploy traps. *'Machine Gun' - The Machine Gun is a rapid-fire, automatic ranged weapon that fires high-speed .50 Caliber Rounds. It has a very high rate of fire and high-capacity magazines, and is capable of inflicting tremendous and continuous punishment before having to be reloaded. Along with its standard rounds, it has two alternate types that deal additional damage versus either organic or mechanical enemies. *'Shotgun' - The Shotgun is a double-barrel, close-range weapon which fires Shells with wide blasts of pellets. It is a slow-firing yet devastating weapon up close, both on single and multiple targets. It can fire shells, metal slugs and incendiary ammunition. *'Spear Gun' - The Spear Gun is a single-shot, long-ranged weapon that fires high-powered Spears. It is a slow-firing, but powerful and accurate weapon from any distance. Its base ammunition is capable of skewering enemies to the scenery, and its alternate ammo types allow the user to deploy electrical wires at will and fire pointed rockets which detonate after a set amount of time. *'Launcher' - The Launcher is the last gun Subject Delta gets in the game. It is capable of firing Grenades, Proximity Mines and Heat-Seeking RPGs. Equipment: *'Drill' - The Drill is a powerful offensive weapon, doing extensive physical damage. It can be used to charge an opponent and knock them down, or drain its Health by direct boring. *'Hack Tool' - The Hack Tool is a tool for hacking Security Devices and Vending Machines at a distance through the use of Hack Darts. *'Research Camera' - The Research Camera returns in the sequel, with a major change: instead of taking photographs, the Research Camera records videos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bioshock Category:Psychics Category:Cyborgs Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers Category:Illusionists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Animal Users